what are the blade children?
by Eyes 'Ruth-kun' Rutherford
Summary: Eyes and Kirrie are telling this thing. They will tell what the blade children, Yaiba Mizushiro, Kiyotaka Narumi, and the "little brothers" are, due to the fact all the stories put together explain the whole truth of the blade children. So here's a question for you: how badly do you want to know what the blade children are 100%? R&R for the next chapter.
1. Chapter 1

First I'll start with the blade children… this is written in Eyes' pov, because he knows what the **blade children **are.

**DISCLAIMER: **Believe me, I do not own it.

Once upon a time, the "creator" created this world, and He scattered many existences throughout. And finally the creator thought,

"Lets try eradicating the humans."

The creator heard ways of killing humans from this world- what occurred to him? It's like the Bible's world…To drown them using heavy floods?

People won't be eliminated by such a thing, like they had the ark in the past. Even if it takes time, it's a method that can wipe out humans.

…With this method, the "creator" dropped down to this world what we call the "devil".

Stronger than anything, higher than anything, an absolute existence that cannot be beaten by people.

_(Stronger than anything, higher than anything, he had all the power… Just like Kiyotaka-…)_

The devil's name is **Yaiba Mizushiro**. He was born to a Japanese couple.

…For some reason, he had a rib missing.

_(A rib missing… that's the common feature of the blade children-)_

And that Yaiba Mizushiro-

Is the father of all the blade children.

He's the "demon" that the "creator" dropped into the world to destroy humans. A man who had one rib missing, Yaiba Mizushiro.

**And…**

And the kid's whom he fathered are the **blade children**.

So what are the blade children? They are the sons and daughters of Yaiba.

This will be made clearer as the story continues, for there is more than just this.


	2. Chapter 2

__This is written in Kirrie's pov (manga only character).

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own it.

bbkid14: glad you reviewed. this thing can move forward now. but here's a question for you: what are you gonna do (If) when you figure out your old accounts password?

_(There are dozens of blade children, right? How can one person be father to so many kids?)_

Yaiba Mizushiro was… born into this world 16 years before Kiyotaka Narumi.

Before he received his judgment, he grew up being called a genius kid, and with that trend he got stronger.

His ingenuity was displayed in everything. Without fail, he always amazed his surrondings.

He grew up with some kind of charisma.

(Just like Kiyotaka Narumi who was born after him, right?)

An absolute genius. An absolute presence.

He could even catch the world within his grasp.

…

…Its alright for you to think of Yaiba Mizushiro as the same as Kiyotaka Narumi, whom you know.

When Yaiba reached the age of 23, he founded the organization "Knights" and stood as its leader-

With his wit, Yaiba became a part of the management of the financial world while leaving his actions ambiguous.

He enlarged the organization, leaving its outward appearance, in 5 years the organization had immense influence.

When Yaiba turned 26 he managed to become a man who warped the world with a black curtain.

At the same time, he was called "God". he was headed into a state of being worshiped, just like those who were superior in the financial world after more than 40 years there.

No matter what he did, as long as he had a plan, nothing went wrong for him. And from the other direction, if you turned against him you would surely be destroyed.

(But there is no way for one man to kill billions and billions of people.)

…That's right.

_(There isn't a way he could create such a situation with solely his clout, right?)_

Even if he tampered the balance of nations' powers and created a world war, humanns would survive.

The group known as humans is stubborn, but not foolish.

That is why when Yaiba got to the age of 29, he made one project within that organization.

**That was the "blade children plan"**…

_(That's right…)_

It was a devilish plan to mass produce** Yaiba's children**.

Those who participated during that time called it the plan of "god".

Next chapter will get a little confusing, so pay close attention. Why?

Because, it explains **how the blade children were made...**

****Review! Over and out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Just so you know, this chapter has 2 parts, and this is the first part. Sorry, but I need sleep too!

This is Kirrie pov as well...

**DISCLAIMER: **nope.

bbkid14: Here's one update coming your way! Glad you find this interesting.

Artificial insemination, test tube babies…

You've heard of such techniques of reproduction, right?

If you have the right amount of techniques and funds-

It isn't hard to mass produce the off spring of a certain person. In our time, you can even create life in a cold laboratory.

You can let a sperm and an egg cell fertilize in the right vessel and nourish it until it attains human shape, and then keep taking care of it.

It's an absurd idea in terms of reasoning, because its just "manufacturing" in huge amounts while each kid is missing affection and family. But there was almost no resistance from the medical staff and scholars who participated in the plan.

If you manage to recruit the egg cell donors who will become the mothers, you'll excede the predicted number in no time.

A lot of people wanted Yaiba's lineage…

Now and in the past, the eugenics are firmly rooted. A kid of a strong person is strong. The kid of a wis person is wise. There are many people who think talent is strongly inherited, just like hair color, eye color, and skin color.

_(Don't be foolish! That's already being denied by genetics and statistics these days.)_

…Ara,

Can you say such a thing…?

**KIYOTAKA NARUMI 'S LITTLE BROTHER!**

Kiyotaka Narumi's little brother…

Your outer looks, your talents, your taste… even the star circulation, they are all just like Kiyotaka's. you cannot deny the strong relation of blood, and your not even Kiyotaka's kid.

You are tied to Kiyotaka's blood as a little brother!

_(That's true… I feel the "power" of being connected to him as a little brother… not just me but everyone around me-…)_

_(But is Ayumu really Kiyotaka's little brother? Or something more?)_

The "blade children plan" was explained as a genetic experiment at first. To what level can the transcendental Yaiba's talent be inherited? Would the kids have the same talent as Yaiba?

**Or…**

_**Or maybe Yaiba Mizushiro was the first generation of mutants?**_

Yep, ending it here. I'll post the rest after 1 review, or you could just sit in suspense. Whatever floats your boat.


End file.
